


Marriage Plus One

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Open Marriage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Odin and Corrin are getting married! Nohrian tradition states that the crown King has to be involved in a couple's first night. Odin and Corrin is fine with this.
Relationships: Marx | Xander/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Marx | Xander/Odin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Marriage Plus One

Xander watched with a hot stare. Corrin palmed his husband’s crotch, peppering heaty kisses up and down Odin’s neck. The blond groaned and lifted his head up, showing off his sharp jawline. Relaxing into his seat, Xander rubbed his groin, his arousal rising to its peak. Watching his dear Corrin vicariously play with his husband, his hands greedily roaming up and down the man’s chest until his tuxedo started to wrinkle up; it was much more and better than Xander ever dreamed. His pure Corrin was hungry, lapping and suckling Odin’s neck until the dark mage was putty in his hands, hiking up his hips in response to Corrin’s teasing touches. 

Corrin released his hold on Odin’s aching bulge, and Xander caught the perfect view of the packed meat trapped within those silky tight slacks. It twitched hard, pulsing in beat as Corrin made his way to capture Odin’s lips with his own, kissing with hot breath and excitement.

“Corrin…” Odin cooed, as they separated for a moment, a string of saliva dripping from their lips. Corrin knew what his husband needed, getting onto his knees quickly and stripping Odin of his pants, pulling his underwear and flinging them aside. Now left completely bare, Odin’s cock bopped into sight, and Xander swallowed as it hovered close to his Corrin’s lips. 

It was big and long, as expected. It was not a secret that Odin was packing some heat. After all, that dark mage outfit did not hide much. But seeing Odin’s bare cock, hard and ready was different than just looking at Odin’s bulge as he walked around in that skin-tight outfit.

And it was definitely different as it got close and personal to Corrin’s face, who gazed at the throbbing length with a look of awe and admiration. He held onto it, peppering the tip with loving kisses before swallowing it down with ease. Xander rubbed himself, his breathing slowing to a labored pace. Corrin was sucking off Odin with ease, taking the big cock down his gullet like he had done it millions of times. ...Well, he probably had. The two were always sneaking off somewhere. Leo was starting to complain before they formally announced that they were together.

“Odin has such a nice cock,” Corrin purred before going back for more, slurping and stroking the meat with eager inelegance. Xander agreed, watching it get swallowed, again and again, the heavy length stretching Corrin’s mouth to its limit. It was magnificent, watching his pure little brother, so sweet and innocent, degrade himself like this, slurping on his husband’s cock like a needy little slut.

The dark mage started to shake, weak against the dragon’s prince’s assault. His knees buckled, sinking more of his cock deeper inside Corrin’s sloppy maw. His fingers danced eagerly in the air just above Corrin’s head, before sinking and grabbing against the pale white locks with a fierce grip. Corrin cooed, his tongue lapping against the underside of Odin’s cock. He was prepared, ready for Odin to finally release his inner beast, to fuck his throat until it was sore and aching and completely filled with his seed.

Xander couldn’t stand just watching any longer. He made quick strides, and before Odin knew it, Xander had his hand grasping the back of his head, pulling him into a hot, greedy kiss. 

Corrin felt Odin’s cock pulse harder than it had ever before, and as he opened his eyes, he was pleasantly surprised to see another wonderous cock for him to play with. His big brother, the king of Nohr’s cock bopped into view, twitching eagerly. The heavy tip dewed with its juices and Corrin reached and grasped it, cheeks burning red as he held his brother’s cock for the first time. 

What he had dreamt of have finally come true. Corrin opened his mouth as wide as he could and took Xander’s cock down his throat. It was difficult, Xander having a majestic cock worthy of the King of Nohr, but Corrin had determination, slurping on the tool with hearty gusto, drooling and sucking on Xander’s cock like his life depended on it.

Xander groaned, his dear Corrin worshipping his dick like a consort, while his husband’s cock bopped beside. The husband he was kissing right now. He broke from the kiss, staring deep into Odin’s dazed eyes. He could understand how Corrin fell for the man. Despite his theatrics, he was truly beautiful and handsome. Xander kissed against the man’s jawline, dragging his tongue upwards before suckling on his neck. With full intentions of leaving a mark, he listened to Odin’s deepthroated groans and reached his hand to handle the man’s scepter. He rubbed Odin’s cock with supple strokes, bucking his own hips to fully enjoy Corrin’s oral worship. 

Odin wasn’t sure what was going on. His husband, his dear Corrin, was sucking on another man’s cock. His “brother” of all things, putting his mouth to work in ways that he only thought he would only reserve for him. Despite his discomfort with the situation, he couldn’t say that it wasn’t really really hot. King Xander was handsome and regal, definitely someone that he had cast as a character in one of his dirty fantasies but having the real thing locking lips and touching his cock. It was mind-bogglingly unbelievable.

He nervously looked away and caught Corrin’s sight. His husband peered up at him, popped his lips from Xander’s cock and gave him a reassuring smile. The same smile he always gave him in his lowest moments. It made his worries waver and when Corrin’s mouth returned back to his cock, he threw away his concerns. No matter how Corrin may act, he knew Corrin was the one for him- and he wanted to believe that Corrin felt the same.

And he did. Corrin happily swallowed Odin’s cock, his nose pressed against Xander’s fist as he deep throated his husband. Corrin truly loves his husband, but when the opportunity for Xander to join their bed came, there was absolutely no way he would let that chance pass. He’ll make it up to Odin, in one way or another.

Turning up the heat, Corrin increased his pace, sucking on Odin’s length until his nose was repeatedly smashing against Xander’s fist until the king unexpectedly pulled away, and shoved the back of his head until he pressed again against Odin’s smoothly shaved crotch. Corrin choked, drool dripping from his bottom lip but Xander held on, grinning wildly before finally letting his little brother go. Corrin swallowed air, tears brimming from the corner of his eyes, but his expression was bright, the harsh treatment forcing out sensations that he never thought he would enjoy. 

Corrin was truly a masochistic slut, fingering himself as he switched between the two blonds’ cocks. They were sloppy with his saliva, twitching hard with excitement. The sight of the two manly rods pulled Corrin to his limit, and he stood up shakily, stripping off his wedding attire, ready to end the night with a bang.

“Take off your clothes,” Corrin commanded, as he laid on the bed, his fingers fully plunged deep inside. Xander laughed, and followed the instructions, “And I thought I was the king?” Odin awkwardly followed suit, and their clothes all fell into a crumpled heap. The trio fully naked, Corrin took the chance to admire their strong bodies. Broad backs, thick thighs, and sturdy arms, the handsome blonds belonged in a painting, celebrating the wonders of male beauty. And what completed their images were their hard, meaty dicks, pulsing between their thighs, looking for something snug to fit inside. Luckily, Corrin had just the perfect hole.

“Honey, are you ready?” Corrin asked, spreading his cheeks apart as he motioned Odin to step forth. “The husband must be the first, don’t you agree, Xander?”

“Of course, of course,” Xander replied. “I’m not so cruel to steal one man’s first time with their husband on their wedding night.” It was true but he wanted to see Odin in action. He leered at Odin’s round bottom as he stepped up to the plate, licking his lips as Odin pressed the tip of his cock against Corrin’s prepared hole. A heaty moan from Corrin told Xander that Odin made the first breach. 

“Gods, I love this,” Corrin groaned, reaching his arms up to pull Odin in a hot kiss. “I can never get sick of your cock, Odin,” Odin replied with a tongue down his throat, his confidence back as he shoved more and more inches deep into his cooing husband’s hole. As soon as he reached balls deep, he began, thrusting into Corrin with hard, powerful bucks that had Corrin pulling him closer with his legs. "More, more~!"

Xander stroked himself slowly, watching the husbands mate. Odin’s round ass shaking with every thrust was an amazing view, just begging to be groped and touched, but Xander held back. It was a moment for the two newlyweds, and it was not his place to intrude. He’ll have his moment soon, but now he had to settle with the lewd show of his dear little brother getting fucked hard by his husband. 

“You’re no match for Odin Dark, aren’t you,” Odin panted down, a bright grin on his face as he pounded into Corrin’s guts. “You villainous dragon, your place is on the bed, begging for my cock, isn’t it?”

“Yes, yes, yes! Odin, I love you. Your cock is so great, it’s perfect! I’m your slut,” Corrin cried out, crawling his fingers against Odin’s muscular back as his hole continued to be rammed again and again. His tongue rolled out, begging for Odin to return his lips back against his. "Fuck me until I can't think about anything else!"

They kissed into a hot embrace, completely ignoring the Nohrian King stroking himself to their show. Seeing his little prince turn into a complete slut for Odin brought a weird sense of appreciation for the dark mage. Though he might have some apprehensive thoughts about the whole marriage, he at least knew that Corrin would be truly happy with Odin as his partner, if his lewd moans were any signs of this to come. Odin’s hard bucks made it sure that he felt the same, slamming into Corrin with nothing more than a lot of love and a need to fill the greedy hole with his seed. 

And he did, letting out a deep, long-lasting groan before he pumped Corrin with hot, sticky cum. Corrin shook in place, held down by Odin’s grip, forced to take all of Odin’s seed down his guts until he was fully spent. They held each other in a soft embrace, Corrin peppering Odin’s neck and shoulder with loving kisses while Odin breathed out heavily, a drowsy smile on his face. It was thanks to a clearing of a throat that the two remembered that there was someone else in the room, and it was someone that needed some attention.

“I hope you two didn’t forget about me,” Xander remarked with a chuckle, stepping up to the plate with his hard, sticky cock bopping into the space between their faces. Corrin grinned cheekily, before slabbering his tongue against the underside of Xander’s cock and balls. “Sorry,” Corrin grunted, his tongue working on the king’s length. Odin paused, before grinning wildly. It seemed like after filling Corrin with his cum, Odin was more open to things to come, as he opened his mouth and took Xander’s length in. 

Xander moaned, hands on his hips as the two husbands worked together to bring him pleasure. Corrin working eagerly as always, tongue roaming wherever until it was slicked up with hot saliva, while Odin worked slowly, focusing on the tip, sucking until his cheeks hollowed and pre-cum stained his tongue. 

Corrin beamed proudly, before returning back to worshipping his brother’s balls. He kissed and licked, working his magic while his partner tried his best, sucking on the unfamiliar cock until he felt it pulse against his tongue. They expected a hot load to spray onto their face at any moment but Xander pulled back, breathing hard. The two were a good combo, and he almost reached his peak. But there’s no way that he wanted to be done for the night with one blowjob.

“Let’s move on,” Xander said. Corrin quickly picked up on what he wanted, with a pat on Odin’s chest to release his hold, Odin reluctantly pulled out, hissing as his cock met open air and Corrin’s hole released its grip. Flopping down onto the mattress with a tired huff, Odin watched as Corrin crawled and got onto his knees, presenting himself for the king to take him. 

He pouted. He knew that it was going to happen but he couldn’t help but feel a bit perturbed. 

“Don’t just stand there. You’re not doing nothing,” Xander said, spreading his cheeks as he positioned himself. Odin perked up, releasing his folded arms. Is he suggesting that he… fuck the king of Nohr? With a reassuring smile, Xander pulled a cheek to give a view of his pink, furry hole, just ripe for the picking.

Now Odin was interested, walking up brimming with excitement. With Odin’s hands pawing all over his firm chest, Xander could focus his attention on his little prince without worrying about Odin feeling jealous and ruining the mood. That tight hole awaits him, still soaked with juices. Xander poked a finger in, and he smiled. The hot seed stained the walls, making it slippery and perfect for a pounding. It was hotter than he thought it would be, taking someone’s sloppy seconds, but as Corrin purred and moaned as his fingers went in knuckles deep, maybe being the second had its benefits.

Xander slapped his huge rod against Corrin’s bubble cheeks, admiring how his long length pulsed against Corrin’s pale bottom. So perfectly made for fucking; it’s a wonder that Corrin hasn’t be taken by more of the salacious members of the army. On the other hand, he probably did. There was no way Corrin, the slut that he was, had never had his way with his butler retainer of his, or that thief Leo kept around.

Oh right, that thief was Odin’s partner in crime, right? Xander nodded with a smile. Yeah… they probably fucked, without a doubt.

Time to give his little brother the dicking that he would never forget. He aimed his tool against the tight hole, giving Corrin only a second to anticipate before shoving it deep inside. It was easy, now that Odin loosens him up. He held onto Corrin’s hips, plunging with gusto. He had to show Corrin how the Nohrian royal family did it, fucking him hard with deep, forceful thrusts. Corrin’s arms shook at every pounding and he was moaning desperately, even more than before. They had breached something sacred that could never be taken back, and it was overwhelming.

On the other side, Odin was laying kisses onto Xander’s hard back, from the top of his neck down to the tail of his rear. He held onto Xander’s muscular bottom, feeling up the firm flesh before he pressed it apart. It was cumbersome, with Xander relentlessly pounding Corrin with long bucks, but Xander helped by lifting his foot up onto the mattress, spreading his cheeks just for Odin to admire his pink, fuzzy hole, surrounded with kinky blond hairs. Odin moaned, his hot breath tickling the sensitive muscle before he clamped his mouth against the rim. Corrin’s slutty moans rang throughout the room, spurring the two blonds to keep at it. Xander pounded into Corrin with a steady tempo, sweat dripping down his back and forehead as he endured the pleasure of Corrin’s tightness while Odin worshipped his rear, tongue pressed against the hole while his hands played with his firm cheeks.

Odin was in bliss, eating out the King of Nohr while he fucked his husband wasn’t his exact fantasy, but he knew what was coming and man, was he ready to make Xander his bitch. Getting two royals blissed out from his cock was his current goal, and he needed to get Xander hot and going if he wanted to reach it. He lapped and kissed, licking the entrance until it was taking his entire tongue in. Pulling it away and admiring the sight of Xander’s entrance winking, he plunged his fingers in, stroking himself with his free hand in preparation. His member was quickly returning back to life, ready to take down Xander until he was mewing from pleasure like his little brother before him.

Xander froze as he felt something pressed against him. It was the cock Corrin was so awed about, and he momentarily wondered if this was truly a good idea. “Take it,” Odin growled, so different from his normally friendly demeanor. With a tense moment of silence, Odin pushed in, shoving his meaty length deeper and deeper into the King’s rear. 

Odin held his hand on Xander’s ass, admiring the beautiful sight of Xander’s sweat-slicked back while the king took more and more of his length. His fat cock stretched out Xander fully, and he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a hot groan as he pushed in fully. With Xander’s muscular rear pressed against his flesh, he pulled slowly, wanting to make this moment last.

Any apprehension he held was dismissed. He’s fucking the king of Nohr and he was loving it.

Xander trembled, his grip weakening its hold on Corrin’s hips. He’s getting used to being stretched out, the air stuck in his lungs. It was with a push back from Corrin that he exhaled. Corrin was frustrated. The two were having their little moment while he was stiffed by Xander’s dick. Taking things into his own hands, he rocked back, eyes rolling back as Xander’s cock dipped and pressed against that perfect spot. “Brother, fuck me harder.”

Those words spurred Xander from his reverie, and he returned back to pounding his prince, gyrating his hips slowly in time with Odin’s slow thrusts. Soon, the pace quickened and they were all moving at a hasty pace, Xander rapidly slamming into Corrin while enduring Odin’s deep thrusts into his guts. His hands were shaky, but his hips couldn’t stop moving, fucking Corrin until the prince was collapsed into the bed, moaning and panting as nothing more as a fucktoy for his brother. 

While Odin continued to ride the pleasure of Xander’s tight ass, taking it slow, admiring the little huffs of air he would take as he plunged in deep, or how his ass would squeeze and clenched tight as he hit a particular spot. Fucking Xander was a completely new experience and one that he wanted a repeat performance of. Spreading his legs wider, Odin increased his speed when he realized Xander was taking it better than he thought. Xander’s grunts cranked up in volume, and the two were drifting into their own little moment, Odin pulling Xander to face him to capture the king’s lips with his own.

The two made out, Odin kissing Xander hard and passionately as his hips worked its magic. Xander started to go limp, hands lazily holding on as he thrust into Corrin. The dragon prince laid limp, exhausted as he stained the bed with his pre-cum, his mind gone as he took on the after-effects of Odin slamming into Xander’s rear.

With their kisses turning hotter and more desperate, Odin finally gave what Xander needed, a deep spilling of cum down his hole, Xander shook in pleasure and, like a domino, spilled inside Corrin. The two continued sucking face, hips moving until finally, they paused, exhausted and breathing hard, minds completely blown. They both popped of their respective bottoms reluctantly, and Xander felt a harsh soreness spread from his ass. Oof, that’s gonna hurt tomorrow. But it was a pleasurable pain, the sticky goop staining his guts a grand reward for the night.

He dropped into the bed, laughing. Odin and Corrin followed suit, chuckling and rolling against his arms. They laid quietly, lost in their thoughts, not alone but together. 

“Could we do this again?” Odin finally asked, breaking the silence with a nervous cough.

Corrin ever the bright one, followed, “Yeah, Xander. You should join us next time.” He was already feeling touchy, his hands reaching out to play with the men’s flaccid cocks. “Again, and again. We can try so much more.”

Xander grinned. He gripped onto the men’s rears and nodded.

“Well, if you two will have me.”

**Author's Note:**

> A month late because I'm human trash but it's done. Wanted to write some expository fluff at the beginning but that probably means this fic will never get finished. 
> 
> New Poll for February: https://www.strawpoll.me/19474404/
> 
> Open for 7-10 days, will try to get it done by mid-month so I can open up March's poll and get back to schedule. Thanks for reading. Comments here and at my curiouscat are appreciated.


End file.
